


Introducing the characters

by Gigi_and_Alex



Series: Welcome To Voltron High School [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Adam, Omega Romelle (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is taller, Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_and_Alex/pseuds/Gigi_and_Alex
Summary: Everyone Is Between the ages of 14 and 16, Romell, Allura, Shiro, Adam, and Matt are 16 in theyer 2nd year of high school Lance, Hunk, and Keith are 15 in theyer 1st year of high school Pidge is only 14 but still in her 1st year (cause theyer smart like that)
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Welcome To Voltron High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182734
Kudos: 5





	Introducing the characters

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone Is Between the ages of 14 and 16, Romell, Allura, Shiro, Adam, and Matt are 16 in theyer 2nd year of high school Lance, Hunk, and Keith are 15 in theyer 1st year of high school Pidge is only 14 but still in her 1st year (cause theyer smart like that)

Shiro was around the age of 5 when he presented as and omega which really wasn't a surprise to anyone, he was a very sensitive and Fragile kid, he never wanted to get dirty or play rough with the other boys. He preferred reading and playing with dolls and dressing up, along with cuddling with his mother in his quiet room. But he was always scared if his father would see him doing any of that, He was like the symbol of masculinity to Shiro and he didn't wanna disappoint him. The truth was hid father loved how Shiro was happy in little dresses and play with his mothers makeup, and he'd told him that but Shiro only did in in the comfort of his house or bedroom so n one judged him.

Keith presented around the same time in his life as and alpha which again was not surprising to his parent. He was the complete opposite of Shiro yet they were very close, When Shiro wasn't feeling well the younger boy would let him cuddle and sleep in bed with him. Keith always made it a goal of his to protect his older brother no matter what and for a few years he did just that, He always did until one night Shiro had his now ex boyfriend over and Keith was at work, and a few weeks later he got a call from him sobbing at the hospital saying he was pregnant. After that day he never left Shiro alone with any alpha. Now theyer in high school and it still hasn't changed he swore to protect him.

It was always a shock to Allura's family that she was the only Alpha of her family so they didn't really know how to handle it. but they tried there best so Allura really appreciated them for that, she has supportive ally parents and they helped her the most the could.

Matt and pidge were the same way matt and pidge are a Beta and alpha in a house of omega's , theyer father was an alpha but he passed away when pidge was 3, so they only have theyer mother and oldest brother, but they take care of each other 

Lance is also an alpha but presents more like an omega, so his whole family didn't understand but were very supportive, hunk lives with him and presents as a beta which he likes cause he hates attention.

Adam and Romelle live in an apartment together after getting kicked out of home for "presenting the wrong way" theyer both omegas and heats at theyer house is deadening for any alpha to come in due to the strong sent.


End file.
